O Retorno do Anel de Nibelungo
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Aquele objeto amaldiçoado, outrora usado numa terrível tentativa de destruir o mundo, está de volta. Agora, os Cavaleiros devem proteger Athena e descobrir o terrível segredo por trás de estranhos acontecimentos.
1. I

(Saint Seiya não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens desta fic são de minha invenção.)

(Aquele objeto amaldiçoado, outrora usado numa terrível tentativa de destruir o mundo, está de volta. Athena e a Terra estão em perigo mais uma vez.)

**Capítulo I**

_As águas límpidas do mar carregaram aquela jóia para a praia, onde colidiu com as pedras pelo caminho. O brilho e o som produzidos pelo anel dourado chamou a atenção de um rapaz que caminhava pelas proximidades._

_Jovem e curioso, o homem abaixou-se e apanhou a jóia, rolando-a entre os dedos enquanto analisava-a. Ficou admirado com a beleza do ouro esculpido. Olhou ao redor, esperando encontrar o dono de tão preciosa jóia. Mas ninguém ali parecia estar preocupado com o sumiço do anel._

_Com um discreto sorriso, o rapaz guardou a jóia cuidadosamente no bolso da camisa._

_o0o0o0o_

_Saori jogou-se em sua cama, fechando os olhos._

_Ufa! Que dia cansativo... Nada comparado a alguma batalha pela segurança da Terra, é verdade, mas ser a herdeira da família Kido também não era uma tarefa muito fácil._

_A deusa desviou seu olhar para a janela. Lá fora o Sol se punha lentamente, colorindo as poucas nuvens no céu de uma bonita tonalidade alaranjada._

_Sem querer, seus olhos pesaram e ela acabou adormecendo, sem perceber a estrela cadente que cruzou o céu naquele momento._

_o0o0o0o_

_- Sim, é muito antigo. Onde o encontrou, meu jovem? - o joalheiro questionou, visivelmente curioso enquanto analisava o anel que tinha em mãos._

_- Por aí. - respondeu o rapaz, evasivo - Quanto acha que vale?_

_- Isso eu não saberia responder agora. Mas se é tão antigo quanto aparenta ser e originário de onde eu imagino que seja, vale muito, mas muito dinheiro mesmo._

_- De onde o senhor acha que ele vem?_

_- De algum lugar da Europa setentrional, presumo. - respondeu o homem profissionalmente - Do extremo Norte da Europa. - acrescentou, vendo o olhar indagador do rapaz._

_- Norte da Europa? Mas como foi parar na Grécia? - o rapaz perguntou-se._

_- Hm... - o joalheiro ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensativo - Escute-me, meu jovem. Sugiro que o leve à um museu, sabe..? Este pequeno objeto deve fazer parte da história de algum país e a recompensa que lhe oferecerão certamente será generosa._

_- Obrigado. Era tudo que eu queria saber. - e o rapaz foi embora sem mais perguntas._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Aqui está seu café, senhorita._

_- Obrigada. - Saori agradeceu ao garçom, tomou um gole do líquido quente e abriu o jornal na primeira página._

_- Alguma novidade, Saori? - Seiya perguntou, curioso como sempre._

_- Não, acho que não. - respondeu a deusa tranqüilamente - Ou a Fundação Graad teria me avisado com antecedência._

_- Então para que lê jornais?_

_- Ora, Seiya... - Saori sorriu - Porque é interessante._

_o0o0o0o_

_- Querida Júlia, eu lhe trouxe um presente._

_- Oh, Adolf, não precisava! - Júlia abriu a caixinha de veludo e seus olhos brilharam ao ver a jóia que estava ali._

_Um casal de pombos levantou vôo naquele momento, cruzando a praça num vôo razante por entre os transeuntes, até pousarem aos pés do casal que ocupava o banco mais afastado._

_- Veja, Júlia, até os pombos se aproximaram para ver o presente. - Adolf brincou._

_- Sim. Obrigada, Adolf. É lindo! - exclamou ela, dando um beijo apaixonado de agradecimento no namorado._

_- Ora, o que está esperando? - ele perguntou, sorrindo - Coloque-o._

_Júlia deslizou o anel pelo seu dedo._

_O casal de pombos levantou vôo, afastando-se da praça o mais depressa que podiam, assustados com algo._

_- Júlia, você está bem? - Adolf questionou, preocupado - De repente está tão pálida!_

_- Nunca estive melhor, acredite. - respondeu a mulher com uma voz enregelante - Este Anel é realmente muito valioso. Quero agradecer você por ter-me presenteado com ele. _

_- Hm? Do que está falando?_

_Júlia levantou-se do banco, estendendo as mãos e indicando que Adolf deveria segui-la._

_o0o0o0o_

_A porcelana fina estilhaçou-se ao chocar-se com o chão. O café ensopou o jornal que caíra junto._

_- Saori! - exclamou Seiya, levantando-se de chofre e aproximando-se da deusa, visivelmente preocupado - O que aconteceu!_

_- S-Seiya... - gaguejou a deusa, os olhos revelando ao mesmo tempo susto e grande preocupação - A-Algo está errado... Sinto uma presença maligna, Seiya. - ela pousou as mãos sobre o peito, tentando acalmar as batidas descompassadas de seu coração - Estou com um mal pressentimento._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	2. II

**Capítulo II**

_- Júlia, para onde está me levando? - Adolf questionou, seguindo-a pelas ruas aglomeradas da cidade - Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? Está tão estranha!_

_- Estranha, meu querido? - Júlia parou na calçada e sorriu para o namorado - Sinto-me muito bem, como já lhe disse. Mas você, meu amor, não ficará nada, nada bem!_

_E com um gesto que Adolf não esperava, Júlia empurrou-o da calçada para a avenida, rindo cruelmente ao fazê-lo._

_Adolf, muito surpreso, tentou desviar-se dos carros que passavam velozmente por ali, mas não foi rápido o suficiente; um dos carros atingiu-o nas pernas, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair de cara no asfalto. Uma buzina alertou-o do perigo que corria estando naquele lugar, mas seu corpo parecia não querer obedecê-lo. Tudo o que fazia era tentar entender as atitudes de Júlia._

_O caminhão estava cada vez mais próximo agora... Adolf colocou os braços a frente do rosto na inútil tentativa de proteger-se._

_O choque aconteceria a qualquer momento. Em poucos instantes, Adolf sabia, estaria estirado no chão, provavelmente morto._

_Mas ele não foi atingido._

_Adolf sentiu-se ser deslocado e rolou pelo chão junto de alguém. Erguendo o olhar, ele viu uma moça ruiva levantar-se ao seu lado._

_- Você está bem? - ela perguntou, encarando-o como se o considerasse louco._

_- S-Sim... - Adolf percebeu que estavam de volta à calçada e tinham vários espectadores - O-obrigado..._

_- Sem problemas. - respondeu a jovem, mais gentilmente - Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... O que aconteceu?_

_- Eu não sei... Não entendo... - ele murmurou, procurando Júlia na multidão._

_o0o0o0o_

_- Olá, minha linda. - um homem vestido em andrajos aproximou-se de Júlia - O que você tem aí, hein? Mas que belo anel!_

_- Se manda, cara! - respondeu ela, mal-humorada - Vá embora, se tem amor à vida!_

_- Ouw! - zombou ele - A bonequinha está nervosinha..._

_A mulher empinou o nariz numa atitude altiva, antes de apontar o Anel Nibelungo na direção do infeliz. Um pequeno brilho e logo tudo o que se podia ver era o homem estirado no chão, pálido e com os olhos sem vida._

_- Eu disse que era melhor se afastar, idiota._

_- Júlia! Espere, por favor!_

_Júlia viu Adolf correndo a seu encontro e tratou de se esconder atrás de um prédio._

_"Eu preciso sair dessa cidade maldita." - pensou ela, os olhos brilhando ao observar e acariciar o anel - "Devo ir ao encontro de meu mestre."_

_- Acha mesmo que poderá ficar com esse anel? - um homem mal-encarado muito alto e forte surgiu das sombras do prédio, mirando a jóia sem piscar - O mestre não o deixaria nas mãos de uma humana imprestável como você, mulher._

_o0o0o0o_

_- Aaahhhhhhh!_

_- Júlia! - Adolf assustou-se e correu até o local de onde, presumia, viera o grito da namorada._

_Para sua surpresa, Júlia estava caída de bruços no chão, pálida e com uma poça de sangue ao seu redor._

_- Oh, não! Júlia, pode me escutar? O que houve aqui? - Adolf checou a respiração e batimentos cardíacos de Júlia. Ao fazer isso, sentiu um calafrio. O coração dela não estava batendo. Tratou de ligar rapidamente para uma ambulância, enquanto fazia alguns procedimentos de primeiros-socorros._

_Adolf então prestou atenção na mão esquerda de Júlia. O Anel de Nibelungo não estava mais ali, embora a vermelhidão no dedo da moça revelasse que fôra arrancado à força._

_o0o0o0o_

_- Com licença, senhor Cavaleiro. - um dos guardas do Santuário adentrou na Primeira Casa do Zodíaco, deparando-se com seu guardião._

_- Sim? - Mu questionou-o calmamente._

_- Trago uma notícia de grande interesse para a senhora Athena._

_O soldado entregou um envelope selado para o Cavaleiro de Áries._

_- É o símbolo da constelação de Cisne. - murmurou Mu, detendo o olhar no selo._

_- O senhor Alexei Hyoga pediu que isto fosse entregue nas mãos da senhora Athena._

_- Farei isso. Retorne a seu posto._

_- Sim, senhor!_

_o0o0o0o_

_- Era o que eu temia. - Saori dobrou a carta, guardando-a dentro do envelope - Me pergunto como o Anel de Nibelungo voltou, se Seiya destruiu-o com a própria espada Balmung. - ela fez uma pausa, sentando-se em seu trono com as feições pesadas pela preocupação - Saga, por favor, convoque os Cavaleiros e peça uma busca meticulosa por esta jóia._

_- Sim. - o Grande Mestre respondeu prontamente._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Saudações, queridos leitores...

Espero que estejam apreciando a leitura desta fic e sintam-se à vontade para comentarem à respeito.

_Royal One_: Olá! Obrigada por comentar! Sim, fics em estilo de sagas são legais, mas são mais difíceis de se escrever, pois deve-se criar todo um universo ao redor de mais de um personagem. Mas que bom que você leu, né? E eu pensando que "Os Anjos Banidos" não tinha feito tanto sucesso... Obrigada! Os capítulos são meio curtos porque eu gosto de separar bem as "partes" de uma fic, para não acabar o capítulo numa parte em que a deixe sem sentido e também, às vezes, para deixar mais emocionante (malvada!)... E, por favor, sinta-se à vontade para comentar mais vezes! Hehe... Eu adoro ler reviews! Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando minha nova fic e até a próxima!


	3. III

**Capítulo III**

_Saori adentrou no templo budista, parando um segundo para admirar a beleza e tranqüilidade do lugar._

_Um monge meditava a frente do altar, sentado de costas para a entrada do templo. Saori esperou que o monge se levantasse e viesse até ela, acompanhado do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem._

_- Então foi você quem auxiliou Shaka na busca pelo Anel de Nibelungo? - Saori questionou-o._

_- Sim, senhora. - respondeu o monge humildemente - Agradeço por ter vindo, senhora._

_- O Anel foi encontrado por um monge desta região. - Shaka explicou - Parecia abandonado, segundo relataram._

_- O senhor Shaka me disse que este Anel amaldiçoado foi o responsável por muitas mortes desde que foi reavivado. - o monge impressionou-se._

_- Sim, é verdade. - Athena afirmou - Embora não saibamos ainda como o Anel de Nibelungo retornou a este mundo... Está com ele, Shaka?_

_O Cavaleiro de Ouro estendeu a mão, mostrando à deusa o objeto dourado._

_Saori semicerrou os olhos, preocupada com o que aquela jóia amaldiçoada poderia causar no futuro, caso caísse em mãos erradas._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_- Saori, por que não destruímos essa coisa agora mesmo? - Seiya questionou-a, mal-humorado ao ver a recusa da deusa em destruir o Anel._

_- Mesmo que quiséssemos, não poderíamos fazer isso, Seiya. - respondeu a deusa, encarando a jóia que estava guardada dentro de uma redoma de vidro, numa sala anexa ao Salão do Grande Mestre._

_- Isso é verdade, Seiya. - Shun confirmou - Não se lembra que só conseguimos salvar a princesa Hilda porque Odin nos emprestou a espada Balmung?_

_- Ora, vamos pedir a espada para ele de novo. - Seiya retrucou, fazendo um gesto com os ombros como se o assunto não tivesse importância - Qualquer coisa é melhor do que manter o Anel de Nibelungo aqui no Santuário._

_- Mas ele estará protegido aqui. - comentou Shiryu._

_- Sim. - Saori confirmou - Até que tenhamos descoberto como o Anel de Nibelungo voltou, ele será mantido aqui. Ninguém deve entrar nesta sala, entendido? - a deusa questionou aos soldados e Cavaleiros ali reunidos._

_- Sim! - todos responderam em uníssono._

_- Estão dispensados. - Athena ordenou e os rapazes abandonaram a sala; todos exceto Seiya. Saori olhou para ele, preocupada - Por favor, não insista, Seiya..._

_- Não é isso. - respondeu o Cavaleiro, cruzando os braços - Só queria saber o que você descobriu sobre o Poseidon..._

_- Ah, sim... - respondeu a deusa, apoiando o queixo na mão - Aparentemente Poseidon não fez nada. De fato, eu não senti o Cosmo dele em momento algum. E Julian Solo não está na Grécia há vários dias. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que não foi ele quem trouxe o Anel de Nibelungo de volta._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_À noite, Saori refletia sobre o Anel de Nibelungo, enquanto esperava que o sono chegasse. Por que aquela jóia retornara? Quem a trouxera de volta? Tantas perguntas... e tão poucas respostas._

_Em meio a seus pensamentos, Saori estava vagamente consciente de um ruído estranho no corredor do Templo. Mal havia se dado conta dele, mas, agora, podia ouvir nitidamente o som de passos vindos de fora de seu quarto._

_Saori sentou-se na cama e percebeu que o som diminuíra, como se a pessoa estivesse se afastando apressadamente. Saori pulou da cama, atirando longe os lençóis. Ela então disparou corredor afora e entrou na sala onde deixara o Anel de Nibelungo._

_Os soldados que deveriam estar de plantão para protegê-la estavam todos inconscientes e gravemente feridos._

_Para horror de Saori, a jóia amaldiçoada não estava mais na redoma, que jazia em pedaços no chão ao lado dos corpos dos soldados._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_Saga havia aberto as cortinas antes de se deitar, de modo que a luz do luar entrava no quarto e ele pôde ver a figura de Athena à porta._

_- O que houve? - perguntou o Cavaleiro, virando-se para ela e afastando-se da janela - Você não está bem?_

_- O Anel de Nibelungo desapareceu!_

_Saga ficou tenso por um momento. Depois disse com voz calma._

_- Ele será recuperado em breve, não se preocupe. - Saga rumou a passos firmes para fora do quarto._

_- E se... algo pior acontecer? - ela perguntou, num sussurro, acompanhando o Grande Mestre._

_- Eu devia ter imaginado que algo assim poderia acontecer. - ele fez uma pausa, preocupado._

_- Não. Eu pensei que ele estaria em segurança aqui no Santuário. - a deusa sussurrou - Não deixei... que ele fosse destruído de imediato. _

_Saga virou-se para ela._

_- Deve descansar agora, Athena. Deite-se e tente dormir. Tenho certeza de que logo o Anel estará em segurança._

_- Eu não poderia fazer isso. Irei com você._

_Enquanto caminhava apressadamente, Athena pôde ouvir, em sua mente, uma voz masculina fria e cruel sussurrar-lhe como se estivesse ao lado da deusa:_

_"_Busco o poder... Preciso encontrar alguém... alguém ainda mais forte... Tenho sede de vingança!!!_"_

_o0o0o0o_

_- Não acredito que o Anel saiu do Santuário sem que percebêssemos! - comentou Aioria, irritado._

_- Bastou o Anel enfeitiçar um guarda para passar despercebido por todos nós... - respondeu Afrodite, com um leve dar de ombros desanimado._

_- Dois dias! - esbravejou o Leão - Foi o tempo que contemos o poder daquele maldito Anel! Que vergonha!_

_- Aquele soldado idiota deve estar por aqui. - comentou Máscara da Morte, olhando ao redor com os olhos semicerrados - Não pode ter ido muito longe._

_- Ei, não lembra do que Athena disse? - Afrodite comentou - O Anel controla os mais fracos, mesmo à distância._

_- Isso não importa nem um pouco. - rebateu o Cavaleiro de Câncer - De qualquer maneira, ele vai morrer mesmo._

_- Vejam! - Afrodite alertou, olhando para algum ponto adiante na escuridão da noite._

_Os Cavaleiros de Ouro viram Shina se aproximando; ela carregava sob o braço o corpo do tal soldado que roubara o Anel de Nibelungo._

_- Que bom que é você, Shina. - exclamou Afrodite, mais tranqüilo - Recuperou o Anel de Nibelungo?_

_Afrodite ia se aproximar da Amazona, mas foi obrigado a esquivar-se de um golpe que ela lhe lançou._

_- O que está fazendo, mulher?! - o Peixes surpreendeu-se, ficando sério._

_- Shina?! - Aioria assustou-se ao ver o Anel brilhar no dedo da Amazona, enquanto esta se desfazia do corpo do soldado como se este não passasse de um fardo inútil - Como pôde submeter-se à maldição do Anel de Nibelungo?!_

_- Que droga! - Máscara da Morte praguejou - Era só o que me faltava!_

_- Saiam da frente, Cavaleiros de Ouro! - Shina ordenou-lhes._

_- E onde a senhorita pensa que vai? - Afrodite perguntou, aproximando-se._

_- Mas que pergunta idiota. Matar Athena, é claro! - respondeu Shina, sem se abalar._

_- Do que está falando?! - exclamou Aioria, cerrando os punhos - Me desculpe, mas terei que detê-la._

_- Hahahahaha!!! - a Amazona riu maldosamente, erguendo os punhos para atacar - Está bem, eu aceito seu desafio. Mas resta saber se conseguirá me deter._

_A Amazona de Cobra lançou seu ataque contra o Leão, pouco se importando com os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro._

_Aioria esquivou-se a tempo do golpe elétrico, dando um salto e caindo logo atrás de Shina. Bastou um rápido movimento de seu punho para derrubar a Amazona._

_- Aioria, o que você fez? - Afrodite preocupou-se._

_- Apenas atingi um ponto vital e a deixei inconsciente. - respondeu Aioria, pegando Shina cuidadosamente em seus braços - Ela acordará, mas só depois de retirarmos o Anel de Nibelungo._

_- Hm, pois eu não acredito que obtenham êxito algum. - comentou uma voz suave e ao mesmo tempo firme, a qual os Cavaleiros ali presentes desconheciam._

_- E quem é você? - Afrodite questionou-o, fazendo surgir em sua mão uma rosa rubra._

_O sujeito aproximou-se alguns passos, sem dar atenção aos Cosmos agressivos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Ele vestia um conjunto social impecavelmente branco com um pequeno cravo na lapela. Parecia ter saído de alguma festa de gala de Atenas. Ele comentou, levemente surpreso ao observar a jóia à distância:_

_- Não esperava que retornasse..._

_Saori, Shun e Kanon chegaram ao local neste momento. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, bastante surpreso com a "visita", cerrou os punhos, muito sério e prestes a atacar, mas Saori o deteve com um gesto e comentou:_

_- Como eu suspeitava, não foi Poseidon quem trouxe o Anel de Nibelungo de volta a este mundo._

_- Mas então quem fez isso? - questionou Shun, mais para si mesmo que para os outros._

_- Isso não importa agora. - respondeu Athena, interpondo-se entre Shina e Julian - Poseidon, eu lhe peço, por favor, para sair deste Santuário imediatamente._

_Os Cavaleiros colocaram-se em posição ofensiva, à espera de ordens da deusa para afastar o Imperador dos Mares._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	4. IV

**Captulo IV**

_ - Hm, Athena, um grande prazer rev-la. - Julian sorriu, aproximando-se dela._

_ Mas Aioria, aps deixar Shina aos cuidados de Shun, colocou-se em seu caminho, impedindo que Poseidon se aproximasse mais._

_ - Cavaleiro, eu no vim lutar contra Athena. - Poseidon esclareceu - Vim apenas recuperar aquilo que me pertence._

_ - No posso entregar-lhe o Anel, Poseidon. - respondeu Athena, com um pequeno gesto afastando Aioria e dando dois passos em direo ao Imperador Voc sabe disso._

_ - Esperava que me ouvisse, Athena. J que no assim... _

_ Aioria e os demais Cavaleiros ergueram um pouco os punhos, preparando-se para atacar o deus caso Poseidon fizesse o mnimo movimento._

_ - Vocs no podem me impedir. - disse Poseidon, com um leve sorriso arrogante - Athena, detenha seus Cavaleiros, caso no queira v-los mortos._

_ - Como ?! - exclamou Mscara da Morte, irritando-se._

_ Poseidon fechou os olhos calmamente, enquanto erguia um pouco os braos, num gesto de confiana, e acendia sua poderosa Cosmo-energia. Mscara da Morte pulou na direo do Imperador com a clara inteno de atingi-lo com seus punhos, logo sendo seguido por Aioria, que por sua vez disparou raios de Cosmo._

_ - No! - Saori exclamou, preocupada, ao ver os golpes de seus Cavaleiros serem refletidos de volta para eles, lanando-os alguns metros para trs._

_ - Ora, seu...! - Mscara da Morte levantou-se, irritado, aps ter quebrado uma grande pedra em seu caminho._

_ Afrodite fez surgir em sua mo uma rosa branca, mas antes que tivesse tempo de lan-la um raio de luz desviou sua ateno._

_E Athena, estupefata, acompanhou, com o olhar, o Anel de Nibelungo sair do dedo de Shina e ir parar na palma da mo de Poseidon como se tivesse vida prpria._

_ Julian fechou os dedos ao redor do Anel e virou-se com a inteno de ir embora; mas antes que desse o primeiro passo, olhou para trs, na direo de Kanon._

_ - Drago Marinho, - chamou-o, num tom de voz de quem no admitiria recusas - apresente-se no mais tardar esta noite ao Pilar que ainda est sob sua proteo._

_ E o Imperador foi embora sem mais palavras. Kanon, por sua vez, foi alvo dos olhares dos demais Cavaleiros, curiosos e preocupados com a resposta do ex-General._

_ Saori, que curvara a sobrancelha num gesto de preocupao ao escutar Poseidon, virou-se para encarar Kanon; este baixou o olhar no mesmo instante, envergonhado diante da deusa._

_ O silncio perdurou ainda por alguns segundos, antes de Kanon murmurar:_

_ - Athena... Eu..._

_ - A Casa de Gmeos estar sua espera, Kanon. - Saori respondeu, virando-se para voltar s Doze Casas - Cavaleiros, renam-se no Salo do Mestre sem mais demora. Precisamos discutir alternativas viveis para este problema._

_ O General suspirou, acompanhando com o olhar o trajeto de Athena escadarias acima. Como se a Armadura pudesse entender seus conflitos interiores, ela brilhou e abandonou seu corpo, remontando-se aos ps do Cavaleiro._

_ - Voc vai obedecer? - Aioria perguntou, cruzando os braos._

_ - No me resta outra opo. - retrucou Kanon, nervoso, observando a Armadura de Gmeos dirigir-se Terceira Casa._

_ - Vai trair Athena?! - exclamou Afrodite._

_ - Acho que no se trata de traio, Afrodite. - murmurou Shun, olhando para Shina e depois para o amigo, preocupado com as dificuldades impostas aos dois - Ele tambm um Marina, no mesmo?_

_ - Sim. - Kanon confirmou, pesaroso, e afastou-se dos companheiros sem olhar para trs - Eu ainda sou Kanon de Drago Marinho, o General protetor do Pilar do Atlntico Norte. - enquanto caminhava, ergueu os olhos para o cu estrelado, pensativo._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_ Saori sentou-se, descansando os braos nos apoios de seu trono, e fechou os olhos._

_ Saga, com as vestimentas de Grande Mestre e ajoelhado diante de Athena, por um breve instante observou as feies da deusa iluminadas pela luz dos archotes do Salo._

_ - No imagino o que Poseidon esteja planejando. - Saori murmurou, abrindo os olhos para encarar seu Cavaleiro - O Anel de Nibelungo estar de volta s mos dele me preocupa..._

_ - Sim. Sabemos que Poseidon no medir esforos em prol de algo muito mais complexo do que simplesmente o controle sobre algum humano. - Saga comentou - Precisamos ficar em alerta._

_ - Tem razo. - a deusa observou a grande porta do salo ser aberta e alguns Cavaleiros entrarem no local._

_o0o0o0o0o_

Cabo Sunion.

_ Sorento afastou a flauta de seus lbios e o som das ondas chocando-se contra os rochedos era o nico que ousava interromper a tranqilidade do lugar._

_ E assim ficou por mais alguns momentos, antes que Sorento se virasse ao escutar o som de passos. Ao ver Poseidon aproximar-se das runas de seu Templo, o General ajoelhou-se diante do Imperador respeitosamente, baixando os olhos e sua flauta, e nada comentou sobre o Anel que ele segurava, apesar de estar um pouco apreensivo._

_ Poseidon ia dizer alguma coisa ao subordinado, mas um brilho vindo do Anel chamou sua ateno e o fez erguer a mo para olhar._

_ Sorento sentiu um calafrio ao observar o brilho diablico emitido por aquela jia amaldioada. No estava gostando nada daquilo._

_ - Foi voc quem me acordou? - Poseidon questionou jia._

_ A luz do Anel cessou e tudo ficou anormalmente silencioso. Poseidon semicerrou os olhos, srio, e largou a jia, deixando-a cair no cho._

_ O Anel de Nibelungo rolou no cho algumas vezes, antes de parar estaticamente como se fosse esculpido em chumbo. O lado mais trabalhado da jia, que tinha em baixo relevo um crculo e outros desenhos, ficou apontado para cima, com pequenos pontos cintilantes brilhando em seu interior._

_ Aquela poeira cintilante comeou a elevar-se para longe do Anel e aos poucos seu brilho desenhou no ar alguns corpos humanides parcamente visveis em meio s trevas da noite._

_ Sorento ergueu-se de imediato, cerrando o punho em torno de sua flauta e aproximando-se de Poseidon para proteg-lo de qualquer possvel ameaa._

_ - Espere, Sorento. - ordenou o Imperador, sem se abalar com a apario daqueles seres cujas presenas denotavam maldade e dio - Digam logo a qu vieram._

_ "_Somos deuses de Asgard_." - respondeu uma voz que parecia vir de um dos "homens"._

_ Sorento no pde evitar um leve tremor em suas mos ao escutar aquela voz sinistra. Parecia vir de muito longe, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam lhe sussurrar ao ouvido. Era uma coisa muito estranha de se ouvir. Uma voz nica, composta de vrios timbres._

_ "_Somos os amaldioados_." - respondeu outro._

_ "_Somos os vingadores_." - disse ainda outro._

_ - Poupem-me da apresentao. - respondeu Poseidon - Se no soubesse quem so, no os teria usado a favor de meus planos. Digam logo o que querem. Tenho mais o que fazer. - acrescentou, aborrecendo-se._

_ "_Desejamos a completa runa do mundo que Odin tanto preza_." - respondeu o segundo ser._

_ "_Desejamos a completa runa de Odin_." - respondeu o primeiro deles._

_ - Odin nada tem a ver com meus planos. - disse o Imperador dos Mares, fechando os olhos por um instante - Se tudo o que tinham a me dizer, sugiro que voltem para..._

_ "_Odin preza os humanos_." - o terceiro dos seres interrompeu Poseidon, irritando um pouco o Imperador devido ao tom de voz mais autoritrio _- "Athena preza os humanos_."_

_ "Ns_ desprezamos os humanos_." - acrescentou o primeiro._

_ - claro. - Poseidon confirmou, a contragosto._

_ "_Os Guerreiros-Deuses de Asgard revelaram-se inferiores aos Cavaleiros de Athena._"_

_ "_Os Generais Marinas do Imperador Poseidon foram derrotados pelos Cavaleiros que protegem Athena_."_

_ - O que esto dizendo?! - Poseidon semicerrou os olhos, descontente com as palavras deles._

_ "_Mas Athena no invencvel_."_

_ "_H algo que pode derrot-la_."_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


End file.
